Flat panel displays for computers are known in the art and are widely employed in portable computers where they often form part of a fold-up lid. Free-standing flat-panel displays are also known and these displays are used either flat on a support surface, or in an upright position supported by integral support arms.
Recently, sketch-on-image tablets have become more widely available. These tablets comprise a flat-panel display together with a sensor arrangement for sensing the position of a hand-held stylus over the display; as the stylus is moved by a user across the display, this movement is sensed and a corresponding line presented on the display. Clearly, when a sketch-on-image tablet is used for imputting stylus strokes into a computer, it is most often used in a flat position. However, such a tablet may also be used in an upright position and this may, indeed, be the preferred orientation when the user is primarily interested in viewing displayed material and only uses the stylus for command input (such as icon activation, `drag-and drop` operations etc).
Because a user may wish to change the position of the tablet between a flat and an upright position, it is useful to provide a support structure for supporting the tablet in an upright position, that can be folded-away when the tablet is being used flat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient support structure for a sketch-on-image tablet and other items.